


Treasure Hunt

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaii Jones starts a treasure hunt. Written before the quests with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunt

By the blue light of the moon coming in through the window, gloved hands danced across a keyboard. Beside the keyboard sat a small wooden box, engraved with the initials ‘M. J.’ and covered with engraved vines, leaves, and small animals. On the wall behind the computer was a map showing the entirety of Jorvik. It covered the whole wall, and was dotted with a few markings showing where adventures had been had.

 _“For sale: two map pieces showing the way to the treasure of Mississipi Jones,”_ the item description read. A small smile graced the lips of the young woman at the keyboard before she added a few more details in the description box.

 _“This map will lead you to treasure beyond your wildest dreams! Riches and precious artefacts will be yours, if you can find the treasure.”_ The treasure was pretty much worthless financially right now, but there was nothing wrong with a little white lie. And besides, the reason for her doing this was because she wanted to send someone on an adventure. Her ancestor would be very proud.

After clicking the ‘create listing’ button, Hawaii Jones leaned back in her seat with a smile. She glanced up at the framed portrait of her ancestor Mississipi, and tipped her hat to him. When she looked back at the screen, she had a notification. Someone called ‘Butler_01’ had bought the first piece. Hawaii withdrew the precious, fragile map piece and put it an envelope before sealing it and marking it as sent. She’d send it soon.

Another notification appeared as soon as the envelope was sealed. Another person going by the name of ‘J_C’ had bought the next piece, and had sent her a message through J-Bay asking who had bought the other piece. And not very nicely, either.

_“Hello, J_C,  
While I cannot tell you who bought the other piece of the map due to J-Bay site rules” completely false but the buyer had demanded her to send the other piece to them instead, “I can tell you that the buyer’s name was Butler_01 and that they live in Jorvik. Happy treasure hunting!  
-Hawaii Jones”_

Her job done, Hawaii put the final map piece in its own enevelope and then rose to leave the house. The various artefacts that adorned Hawaii’s house were no longer new to her, but she still enjoyed them nonetheless. She had the skin of a selkie (who she still hadn’t found the owner of), a jar of dragon scales amidst the food spices, and maps of many forgotten locations. Her bookshelf was filled with not only ancient books but also with old Roman vases and pots. The various shop owners around Jorvik had been asked by her to keep any artefacts that were found in the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur, and they had provided her with them. Free of charge, of course, because the Jones family was well-known in Jorvik.

Someday, Hawaii vowed as she trudged outside into the chilly night air, she would go to this hidden valley. She wanted to see this massive dinosaur skeleton with her own eyes, and she’d heard rumours about a real, live volcano near the valley. That would be exciting to see.

After posting the letters, Hawaii stopped at the corner of the town square and looked towards the spectre of Fort Maria blotting out the stars. She touched her hip pocket, feeling the rope that wasn’t there. Someday, she would also scale the walls of Fort Maria and find out just what dwelled within. She just had to find a willing adventure partner first. That was the whole point of this thing with the map: to find someone brave and smart enough to follow Mississipi Jones’ instructions to the treasure, so that she might meet them further down the track.

Her job done, Hawaii returned to her house to wait. And to plan her next minor adventure.


End file.
